Nuestros Sentimientos
by Armys
Summary: YAOI HoroXLen segunda parte y final terrrminada!, espero que les guste y que me dejen un review para saber su opinion
1. Chapter 1

Hola! bueno este es el primer fic que subo en esta sección, y tambien el primer fic que escribi en toda mi vida, y pues lo vi y se me ocurrio subirlo.

:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS

-Hermano, vamos a entrenar

-¿ahora, esque tenia pensado ir a ver a Len al hospital

-pero eso lo puedes hacer otro día

-Pilika por favor dejame ir, te juro que cuando llegue entrenamos-dijo el Ainu haciendo un puchero

-ya está bien, pero no te demores

-sí gracias manita! (hermanita) no me demoro- y así salio corriendo de la pensión

:-:-:-:-:-:-:En el hospital:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

-no me voy a comer eso!

-pero tienes que comer algo-dijo la enfermera tratando por milecima vez que el Tao comiera

-esta comida es horrible, y más horrible es el flan de fresas

-ay Len no seas caprichosa y cómetelo ya-dijo el Ainu entrando a la habitación

-Horo Horo...

-si no comes te vas a poner más debilucho de lo que estás ahora

-¿¿debilucho yo, creo que te estás confundiendo de persona, el debilucho aquí eres tu, no yo-

-si claro, lo que digas lencito-dijo burlandose del Tao-apropocito de debilucho...¿como está tu brazo?

-ya estoy bien, no se por que sigo aquí-dijo algo molesto es Tao

-no te preocupes, ya pronto te dan de alta-dijo la enfermera, que aún seguia ahí

-en serio, genial, ya oíste Len, pronto podras regresar a la pensión .

-sí

-y cuando lo dan de alta?

-En unos dos o tres días más, se nota que ustedes dos se quieren mucho-dijo la enfermera riendo

Después de las palabras dichas por la joven, los dos muchachos se sonrojaron y guardaron silencio por unos minutos

-bueno, los dejo solos para que hablen, ah, y len, comete el flan-luego de esas palabras la enfermera salio de la habitación, quedando un silencio bastante incómodo

-no...no te quedes ahí parado como idiota, sientate-dijo el Tao

-claro...y, ya escuchaste, cómete eso

-bueno...pero solo un poco-dijo tomando el recipiente para comer

ante este gesto el Ainu sonrio-que tierno eres

-que?-dijo algo confundido el ojidorado

-na...nada, no eh dicho nada-se sonroja

silencio

-y...como te sientes?-dijo el peliazul para romper el silencio

-ya estoy bien, no me duele nada

-me alegro-le sonrie

-oye...

-sí?

-pues...este...gracias por...preocuparte por mi-dijo el Tao con un bello tono carmesí en sus mejillas

-de nada...-contesto el chico sonrojandoce también

más silencio

-bueno...yo ya me tengo que ir, le dije a mi hermana que no me tardaría mucho, mañana te vengo a ver otra vez

-mañana también vienes?

-si, por qué, te molesta?

-No, para nada

-entonces mañana nos vemos

-sí...adios

-adios-dijo llendo hacia la puerta, cuando estaba a punto de salir se dio la vuelta para regresar al lado de Len y abrazarlo fuertemente-cuidate mucho Len, adios

-a...adios-luego de eso el peliazul salio corriendo dejando a un Len muy sonrojado y confundido

:-:-:-:-:-:-:En la pensión:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Se podia ver a a Horor Horo entrando a paso lento a la pensión Asakura y derigirse al jardin para dentarse en el piso de madera y contemplar el cielo

-hola Horo ya llegaste...te pasa algo?

-hola Yoh, no me pasa nada

-...no mientas Horo, sabes que puedes contarmelo

-enserio, no me pasa nada-dijo mostrando una sonrisa falsa

-bueno, si no me quieres decir no tienes que hacerlo, pero sabes que estoy aquí para que hablemos cuando quieras

-oye Yoh...

-dime

-de verdad...puedo confiar en ti?

-claro Horo, quieres hablar?

-...sí...

-adelante

-pues yo...a mi...me gusta...

-Len?

-sí...Y TU COMO LO SABES!

-ay pero si se nota jijijiji

-...mucho?

-más o menos

-pero...como

-aver, cuando lo miras, lo miras distinto a ver a otra persona, o a veces cuando el te habla o se te acerca mucho tu te sonrojas y te pones nervioso

-valla, no sabia que era tan transparente

-pero eso no tiene nada de malo, es normal que te guste alguien

-normal seria que me gustara una chica, no un chico

-pero lo importante es lo que sientes, no la persona

-eso crees?

-porsupuesto

-y que hago?

-que haces de que?

-pues sobre Len idiota!

-a eso

-¬¬

-tienes dos opciones, primero, te quedas callado y haces como que aquí no pasa nada, o le dices todo lo que sientes de una vez

-y si no me habla más?

-tendras que arriesgarte a todo

-y como se lo voy a decir?

-puedes decirle mañana cuando lo vallas a ver

-mañana, tan pronto?

-Y que quieres esperar hasta que se muera?

-no

-Entonces mañana le dices y punto

-pero Yoh...

-pero Yoh nada, ya está dicho, mañana le dices y punto-dijo con una sonrisa triunfante

-U¬¬

-YOH!

-ya voy Annita

-oye Yoh, como la soportas?

-qué puedo decir, el amor jijijijiji

-YYOOHH!

-sí, ya voy Annita, adios horo-el macabeo (jejeje) salio corriendo donde su prometida

-valla, que amigo tengo

-hermano llagaste

-sí Pilika

-como está Len?

-ya esta mucho mejo

-que bueno, ahora...-cara satánica-el que no va a estar muy bien eres tu si no te pones a entrenar en este instante

-sí hermanita UU--

Continuará...

Bueno ese sería el primer capítulo, enrrealidad era uno solo pero me estaba demorando mucho así que lo corte, bueno, si fueran tan amables de dejarme un review para saber si les gusto o no, si quieren que lo siga me dejan un review y me dicen.

Nos leemos en el proximo capítulo(si quieren)

Chao

:-:-:-:ArRiVa El YaOi:-:-:-:


	2. el final

Hola! eh aquí la segunda parte y final de este fic perdón por la demora, esque esto del colegio, las pruebas y los trabajos me tienen medio ocupada, pero aquí esta

NUESTROS SENTIMIENTOS

A la mañana siguiente se puede ver como un joven peliazul duerme placidamente en su futon luego de "la tortura" que le hizo su querida hermanita de entrenamiento

-HORO HOOOROOO!-grita el castaño abriendo de improviso la puerta de la habitación del Ainu

-AAAHHH! YOH, PERO QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA, CASI ME DA UN PARO CARDIACO POR TU CULPAAA!

-jijijiji ya es tarde Horo, son las 2:00 PM

-tarde para qué?-pregunto algo confundido el peliazul

-pues para que vallas a ver a Len al hospital, para que más si no?

-Por Kami, lo olvide!-luego de eso el peliazul tomo unas ropas que estaban tiradas por ahí (¬¬) y salio corriendo al baño para tomar una ducha rápida eh irse al hospital

-Bueno Len yo quería decirte que tu me gustas mucho y...no, no, no, así no...Len tu me gustas desde hace mucho y quería decirtelo...no, tampoco, Len, estoy loco por ti...ay no, que vergüenza-así se la había llevado todo el camino al hospital, sobra decir que toda la gente que pasaba serca de el se alejaba pensando "este chico esta loco", o "ay que miedo, un esquisofrenico", pero este no los tomaba en cuenta y seguia caminando mientras practicaba su "superduper declaración"

Al llegar al hospital estaba más nervioso que nunca, su corazón latía a mil por hora, le sudaban las manos y tenía el pulso acelerado, entro a la habitación y vio que esta estaba de otro color, pero no vio a nadie

-que extraño, no hay nadie...se debe haber cambiado para que la pintaran .

En ese momento vio pasar a una enfermera

-Disculpe señorita...me puede decir en que habitación esta la persona que estaba en este cuarto?

-Lo siento mucho, la persona que estaba aquí murio hoy en la mañana como a las 11:30

-Pero no puede ser...el...el estaba bien ayer cuando vine...como...como pudo suceder

-Lo siento mucho pequeño

Horo Horo salio corriendo del hospital con los ojos llenos de lagrimas, como, por qué?...nada le calzaba, Len se encontraba en perfectas condiciones ayer en la mañana, como pudo empeorar y...morir? Al llegar a la pensión abrio la puerta y la cerró con fuerza, las piernas no le daban para más, cayó de rodillas frente a la puerta y soltó todas esas lagrimas que traía guardadas

-Por qué tubo que morir, por qué ahora, por qué el, si solo hubiera llegado más temprano...nisiquiera pude decirle lo que sentía...Len...cuanto te quería...

-...H-Horo...Horo...-esa voz...no podía ser de...

Al voltear su asombro fue tal que quedo boquiabierto y con los ojos como plato al ver al mismisimo Len Tao, ahí sentado en la mesa atónito y sonrojado por las palabras dichas por el Ainu, y no solo estaba Len, sino que todos los shamanes con sus espiritus acompañantes, incluidas Anna, Pilika, Tamao y Yun

Que demonios está pasando, se preguntaran ustedes, fácil, lo que pasó fue que Horo Horo al estar tan nervioso se equivoco de cuarto y entró en el de al lado donde se había muerto alguien, qué hace Len ahí:lo dieron de alta antes de tiempo, y, por qué no se encontraron Len y Horo en el camino:el destino (.)

El corazón del Ainu se lleno de alegría al ver a "su amado Len" sano y vivo, pero al mismo tiempo estaba que se moría de la vergüenza por el show de hace unos minutos

-Ejemmm...por qué no vamos al jardín a ver el cielo, que está bien bonito el día, sí?-Propuso yoh, para dejar solos a los dos chicos

-Sí, el día está hermoso, vomos salgamos-agregó yun

Así todos salieron a excepcion de Horo y Len, que se quedaron solos en la sala. Un silencio muy incomodo se formo en el ambiente  
-Que...que bueno que ya te dieron de alta Len...-dijo el Ainu rompiendo el silencio

-sí...genial...

de nuevo ese silencio incomodo

-Y que, no van a hablar nunca?-preguntó en voz baja Ryuu viendo por la ventana

-dales tiempo, están nerviosos-agregó Yoh tambien hablando bajo y viendo por la ventana

-Shhhh...ya van a hablar...-dijo Anna

-es idea mía o esto tambien es incomodo para ti?-dijo Len BASTANTE nervioso

-Sí...mucho-agrego horo

más silencio

-uuyyy no sabía a que mi hermano le costara tanto decirle a Len lo que sentía-decía Pilika

-tienes razón, Len también es muy tímido-agrogo Yun

-mejor seguimos viendo, aver que pasa-susurro Tamao

-Len...yo...

-...

-...te..quiero

-...

-...mucho

-...

-podrías decir algo?

-Yo también te quiero Hoto, además tu ya me lo habías dicho en el hospital-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa el Tao

suspira un tanto desepcionado-tu no entiendes Len, yo no te quiero de la forma en que tu crees...

-Horo...-El Tao se levanta de la mesa, se acerca a Horo y lo besa dulcemente en los labios-porsupuesto que te entiendo tonto, además...tu eres el despistado aquí, no yo

-Len...-se acercan y se besan nuevamente-te amo

-y yo a ti

-Por fin, yo sabía que esto pasaría tarde o temprano-dice Yoh aún mirando por la ventana al igual que los demas

-que lindo pue-agrega chocolove

-es mejor dejarlos solos ahora-dice Liserg

-sí, ya vamonos-agrega Fausto

-Oye Annita...y tu no me vas a dar un beshito a mi?

-dice Yoh muy dulcemente tomando de la mano a su prometida

-Ya cállate-le dice sonrojada y un tanto molesta la Itako dandole un pequeño beso en la mejilla-conformate con eso

-n.n

Y así los shamanes se van a mirar el cielo dejando a la feliz pareja sola

FIN.

Liiistooo, ya acabe, que tal, a mi me gusto como me quedo (aunque fue hece mucho que lo escribi) Espero que les alla gustado y que me dejen review para saber sus opiniones

Quiero agradecer a las que me dejaron review

Miharu Tomoe:Muchisisisimas gracias, de verdad, tu review me subio el animo ., espero que te guste este final loco que le puse

Zahia-vlc:gracias por tus comentarios, así a uno le dan ganas de seguir escribiendo, espero que te guste

Eso sería pue ., tambien le doi gracias a las personas que lo leyeron pero no dejaron review (aunque dudo que hayan...) y aprovecho de hacerle propaganda a mi otro fic "Todo pasa porque pasa", leanlo aunque sea para decirme que es un asco Un.n  
Bueno, nos leemos a la próxima

:-:-:-:ArRiVa El YaOi:-:-:-:-:


End file.
